Monsters
by KekiKat
Summary: The world is crumbling. People and countries are turning into creatures found only in nightmares and stories, zombies. China and Russia must help Finland and Norway back to their homes but when tensions rise someone must go. Rating may go up
1. The beginning of the end

**AN: Well, it's been awhile guys. I'm sorry. If you're waiting for Bitten, Bonds of Friendship, or When He Cries, it'll have to wait. I seriously don't know why those are still up as I wrote them on a whim and may never update them. Well without further ado here's a new story that WILL be updated regularly. This will be another apocalypse story but it should be better than Bitten.**

The day the world ended started out bright and sunny. Not what anyone would imagine doomsday to be like. It was far from it.

Though, on the fourth of June the world as we know it began to crumble. No one knows where it started, though for the first hour the heavens opened up and rained fire. The entire world was aflame.

For the next week everyone took shelter underground or in cement buildings. They thought that it was over at the end of week one. They didn't know that the carnage was just beginning.

What came next only existed in stories, movies and comics. Never could it happen in the real world.

It was The Disease, at least that's what some called it. It went by other names, The Virus, The Wrath of God,  
Monsters, The Dead, Zombies.

Yes, that's what they were. It seemed impossible but it was happening.

When all of this started I was in Moscow visiting Ivan. I do not want to go back to China. These monsters are terrifying. It's hard enough in Moscow. I can't even imagine what it's like in Beijing.

My growling stomach then pulls me from my thoughts. It's been a few weeks since this all started. We're running low on food and I've already had my share for today.

We can't go out to get more for we would be killed. There are always Monsters lurking about and if they are not around there are sick people raiding houses and killing anyone and anything.

I suppose we could get out but it would be risky and we may not be able to come back.

I sigh then and go off to find Ivan.

When I do find him he's asleep and seems to be having night terrors. He always does.

I run my fingers through his hair and it seems to calm him a bit, but not much. I can not wake him though. He doesn't get enough sleep and he needs it, though I do too so I lay beside him an drift off.

My dreams, no. My nightmares consisted of my siblings. They had all been slaughtered or bitten. It was absolutely terrifying. They aren't what woke me up however.

It was Ivan. He kept yelling that The Dead had gotten in.

**AN: Sorry to end on a bit of a cliff hanger, also about there being no dialogue. There will be some in the next chapter I promise! And if you couldn't tell it's China that's speaking. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review (:**


	2. Found

**AN: Man, I'm really lazy and didn't want to write this, but I must, for my people.**

"Yao, you have to wake up! The Monsters are in!" Ivan was yelling. I had to push my hand over his mouth to quiet him. We wouldn't have time to escape if I didn't.

I got out off of the bed and began to shove necessities and bullets into a backpack before grabbing the guns that were in the room. I shoved one into Ivan's chest, kept one for myself an pushed the others into the bag before creeping out into the hall.

Ivan followed behind me as quietly as he could. We went down the back staircase and Monsters were flooding the front one. We grabbed a few things that could be useful in the kitchen before heading out the back door.

We traveled a few back roads on foot for a short time before we were forced to use a main road.

I wish we hadn't been because on that road stood Natalya and Katyusha. However, they weren't the sisters that Ivan knew. I don't think Ivan realised that though for he ran to them.

Natalya was the first to react and she ran at him teeth bared. I let out a breath as the first bullet spent was on her. Katyusha ran next. She was faster and harder to kill. I wasted three bullets before finally hitting her. It did not kill her. She was nearly upon Ivan as I send the fifth bullet sent her down for good.

Ivan turned to me, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looks terrified now, "Yao..." He murmured.

I said nothing as I gently took his arm and led him out of the city.

We walked for days, only stopping for short breaks and naps. We didn't know where we were going.

* * *

It had been a week since our encounter with Natalya and Katyusha. We hadn't seen a soul, that is until we came across a car that had crashed into a large tree.

Inside the car was a familiar face. It was Tino and he was alone.

Ivan opened the door carefully and Tino's eyes opened.

"Ivan..." He whispered, his voice was raspy, "Is Ber around..?"

Ivan looked around for a moment, "Nyet, he is not."

Tino nodded and rested his head back against the seat, "He's been gone for a long time... Will you help me find him..?"

Ivan looked to me and I nodded.

"Da, we'd be happy to help."

And with that we set off.

**AN: This chapter was a bit slow and uneventful, sorry avout that. Chapters should come out more quickly now. I've planned up to chapter five or six now. I hope you enjoyed, please review (:**


End file.
